Zack Taylor (Power Rangers Film Series)
This page is about the incarnation of Zack from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Zack Taylor. Zachary "Zack" Taylor is the pentagonist of the 2017 reboot film Power Rangers. He is portrayed by Ludi Lin. Character History Zack is a bilingual teen who lives, in a mobile park with his sick mother, where he is the only caretaker of her. He fears that he may ended up losing her. He buries his feelings by doing dangerous stunts. One day he encountered, four other teenagers Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart, in the Old Mines after hear an explosion caused by Billy, They discover five different colored Power Coins where they each take one. They were caught by the security of the mine, and made attempt to escape. They next day, Zack and the others discovered that they have supernatural abilities, and they all returned to the mine where they discovered a spaceship and encountered Alpha 5, and Zordon who informs them about a group of Rangers (him included) who were betray by Green Ranger: Rita Repulsa, who was desires the Zeo Crystals for herself. He also tells them that they are the next team of Power Rangers, who must put a stop to Rita from releasing Goldar, but they refused. Jason convinces them to return the next day (after getting a talk from Zordon where Jason is relucted to lead the team), to which they reluctantly agree to. The next day, they spent the whole time training, which trying to morph into their armor with no success. While trying, Alpha showed them their Dinozords to which they would use for a major threat. Zack decided to take a joyride with his Zord, which almost got the team killed which lead into a heated fight between him and Jason, until Billy break them up, the other Rangers were surprised to see that Billy morph into his armor, but immediately disappeared. This lead Zordon to believe they aren't ready, and dismissed them. They later decided to camp out, as they insist on knowing more about one another, in a way for them to morph. Zack explains his mother's condition, and fears of losing her. Later on, they found out that Trini was attack by Rita at her house, after Trini mentioned it to them, so they went off and confronted, but she overpowered them, and demanded Billy to ask of the Zeo Crystal (seeing that he is the only one that know) to which he explained is at a Krispy Kreme Restaurant. She immediately have him killed by drowning him to death on the docks water, the other Rangers were released, and took their friends body to Zordon, as they beg for him to resurrect him, but Zordon couldn't. The Rangers admitted that they would take their lives for one another. The Morphing Grid open, so that Zordon could be released from his prison, and return in a physical form, but sacrificed himself to revive Billy, seeing that the Rangers are willing to work together. The Rangers were finally able to morph into their armors, and go up against Rita's Puddie Partol, and used there Zords to go against Goldar. They defeated him, and slap Rita off to space, after she refused to surrender to Zordon. The Rangers were now scene as heroes to the people at Angel Grove. Personality Zack is filled with bravo and swagger. He is tough and cool on the exterior but has many layers beyond his fearless appearance. Zack advertises everything about himself, except the truth, which makes him feel deeply inferior to all his peers. Powers and Abilities ;Power Rangers superpowers *After receiving their crystal coins, the teenagers have received the following superpowers: **Superhuman Strength ***Their strength became beyond that of normal humans, easily breaking a washstand or crushing a smartphone with their bare hands. **Superhuman Durability ***Their bodies became so hard that ordinary humans cannot physically harm them. **Superhuman Jumping ***They can easily jump over a large abyss. **Superhuman Climbing ***They can quickly climb on a steep cliff. Gallery Ludi Lin Zack.jpg Zack Taylor (Character Poster).jpg Zack Standing on his Zord.jpg Power-Rangers-2017.jpg Rangers encountering Alpha.jpg Power rangers team.png Zack2017.jpg PR Zack Still.jpg Power-rangers-movie.jpg Power Rangers 2017 team.jpg Power Rangers 2017.jpg Cover-powerrangersmovie.jpg Black Ranger Teaser.jpg Trivia *Ludi Lin's Zack Taylor share 2 similarities to Adam Park from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Zack shares his role as the black ranger to Adam **Both Ludi Lin and Johnny Yong Bosch (actors) are Asian *The Original Zack Taylor actor, Walter Jones, was originally cast as the Blue Ranger, but Jones had an idea to be casted as Zack. RJ Cyler, Billy's New Actor, makes up for it. *He has a crush on Trini and calls her hot girl. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Unwanted Category:Successors Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Comic Relief Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honorable Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wayward Heroes